What a Shy Girl is Really Worth
by twiggy-shino
Summary: oneshot hinataXshino Hinata realizes love is more complicated than what it seems, but well worth the reward.


**Well, this is my first one shot! I hope every one likes it!!**

**Shino:...i can't believe you paired me practiaclly with my sister! **

**so i say what the heck! besides i think it's cute! i don't own Naruto! T.T**

* * *

**WHAT SHE IS REALLY WORTH**

"As for me, to love you alone, to make you happy, to do nothing which would contradict your wishes, this is my destiny and the meaning of my life."

-**Napoleon Bonaparte**

Hinata is a very self-conscious girl, and right now, she felt….well, like a loser, a nothing, and embarrassed. She could feel the heat rise from the tip of her chin to the top of her head. "Naruto…..um…why?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head so he didn't have to see the sad look in her pale eyes. "I just….can't. I love Sakura….Gomen Hinata-chan, friends?"

Hinata looked down at her feet, "Hai"

"Then I'll see you later okay?" he turned around slowly and disappeared.

Hinata sunk down to her knees. _**I really am worth nothing….**_she began to silently cry.

A dark figure emerged from the bushes. He had been watching her like he always did. He didn't like to see her hurt. He knew Naruto didn't love her, didn't adore her like she deserved. He was lucky to watch her transform into a beautiful young lady. Now was his time to make his affections known. "Hinata-chan"

The shy girl looked up at him, red faced and shaking uncontrollably. **_Maybe this isn't he correct time._**

"Hinata-chan….I'm here for you…." He took her into his arms, cradled her until she was done crying.

"I….I loved him."

"I know." He rocked her back and forth and began to hum a song his mother used to sing to him when kids threw rocks at him.

Hinata could feel his voice resonate throughout her body. It was calming and made her sleepy. _**Shino-kun…..**_

**_0.o.O.0.o.O.0_**

She woke up, and not in her bedroom. She freaked and fell off. "Ow" she rubbed her bottom. She looked around and calmed down. She recognized the room, how could she not. She has been over at least a hundred times, maybe more. _**That's right…I fell asleep in Shino-kun's arms….**_She activated her Byakuugan. She found him in the kitchen with his father and his closest cousin. _**I guess I should make myself known. **_She stood up and shivered. _**My jacket! **_She looked in his closet and his drawers, but found nothing. _**Where? Is it? **_She stole the blanket from Shino's bed and covered herself. She opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Father…."

"Yes?"

"Should I tell her?"

Shibi raised an eyebrow. "If you do…it might make her angry…."

"Angry? What would m-make me a-a-angry?" The shy Hyuuga popped her head around the hallway corner before stepping fully into the kitchen.

Shibi merely looked at his son and moved to stand. "Do not worry yourself about it Hinata-san. He chuckled then. "Perhaps you should stay here awhile? Your clothes will be done by the time you finish taking a shower."

_**He isn't checking me out is he? **_Hinata went red. "A-are you s-sure?"

Shibi bowed and left.

_**Guess that's a yes….**_

Shino stared after him, in a disbelieving sort of way. He cleared his throat. "Hinata-sama..chan…would you like some breakfast?"

"Eto…." She was looking at the ground. "Yes, please!"

He smiled under his black undercoat. "It will be done when you're ready." He opened a few cabinets and grabbed a few pans.

**_o.O.0.o.O.0.o_**

_**Hinata…**_Just that one thought put a smile across the supposedly 'stoic' Aburame's face. Then he frowned. _**I have been on her team for the past two years, and I don't know what she would like for breakfast.**_ His frown deepened. _**This is unacceptable. **_"Damn" He whispered it under his breath.

A soft laugh came from behind him. "Having some love trouble?"

"No"

"Denial!" Aburame Melea shook her head.

"I know what I have to do."

"Sure you do." Melea pushed Shino away from the stove. "I will take over."

"Why?"

"Bored…."

Shino shrugged and went up to his room. Why pass up the opportunity?

**_O.0.o.O.0.o.O_**

Shibi walked back into the kitchen. "Shorty" He nodded his head once.

"Perv"

"What's the matter with my son?"

"You mean besides being in love? Nothing else."

Shibi shook his head. **He is such a brat. **He sat down at the kitchen table.

**I hope you're not just realizing that now, are you?**

**I am not a brat. **Shino walked back in and was about to sit when his father spoke.

"I didn't remember inviting you into this conversation." Shibi looked over his shoulder at him. "Why don't you go spy on your lover?"

Shino's cheeks colored. "I wouldn't do that unless…" He stopped himself. He was about to walk into a trap, a humiliating trap. "I think I might go read a book." He turned on his heel and left.

"I thought that was why you went to your room in the first place?" **He's getting too smart. Soon it won't be fun teasing him. **

"I have read every book in my room three times." Shino shook his head as he disappeared around the corner.

**Oh please, you are always going to have fun teasing him. **Melea stirred something in a bowl.

**No I won't.**

**Both of you are brats. **She stopped for a second to give Shibi that 'Are you serious?' look women always seemed to give.

**He's worse than me. **

**And now you have stooped lower than him. **

…**..**

…**..Do you know what to make her for breakfast?**

**If I did?**

**Fine, you're not a brat!**

**Thank you, but I don't know what to make her either. **

"Some help you are."

Shibi shrugged. "I'm leaving for a mission…you can tell Shino that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Shibi nodded and disappeared.

**_0.o.O.0.o.O.0_**

Shino grabbed his favorite book off his shelf in his bedroom. _**Technically, it isn't a book. **_He opened it as he sat down on his bed. He looked through all the pictures he had collected with every one of his friends. He didn't notice it at first, but every page had at least one picture of Hinata on it. _**Ironic….**_He never said much around the other rookie nine, and was surprised to have these many photos with him in it. His eye twitched as unpleasant memories surfaced. At least to him they were unpleasant. To Kiba and Naruto they were hilarious. The door opened to his room and Hinata walked in covered only by a rather short towel.

"S-s-s-shino!" she hid behind the door. "Sumimasin, I-i-i guess I should have knocked f-f-f-first." Her face turned a bright red.

"Please forgive me, i-I I'll leave. I should not have been here in the fist place." Shino left the photos on the bed, bowed, and then left. He went downstairs and slumped into a seat. A seat that was unusually close to the other one, and there was only two. "Melea….." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The table had eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, French toast, and regular toast waiting to be eaten sitting on top. There were strawberries, chocolate syrup, and hot chocolate with whip cream to help cool the beverage off.

"Wow!" Hinata stepped down the final stair with wide eyes. "You made all of this?"

"I had help…." It was true; he did have help…he had only finished with the eggs before Melea booted him out.

"It's wonderful! It's all m-m-my favorite d-d-dishes!"

"I'm glad you're so delighted." He pulled out the chair next to him, and motioned for her to sit down.

Hinata grabbed a cinnamon roll and a piece of French toast to put on her plate. She then loaded on the cut strawberries and apples on another and took her first bite. "It delicious!" she looked at him and blushed for the first time for him. "Do you always cook this much?"

Shino shook his head as he took what he too enjoyed eating in the morning.

Hinata's face reddened and she turned back to her food.

They ate in silence.

"Hinata-sama, your clothes are done drying. I put them on Shino's bed." Melea nodded once before letting Shino know she was smirking at him; in an Aburame way.

Shino glared behind his glasses.

"A-A-A-Arigato Melea-sama" She bowed her thanks.

"Oh and your father wanted me to tell you that he is away on a mission." She nodded towards him. "So you _teenagers_ will have the bedroom to yourselves." she dissappeared after she rushed the last it of the sentence.

It was silent once more.

Shino got up to put away his plate. Behind his glases his eyes were twitching. **_What a horrible cousin to be blessed with. _**"Thank you, kami-sama." he mumbled with sarcasm.

Hinata watched him with affection in her eyes. "Shino?"

He turned his body slightly towards her to let her know he was listening as he washed the dishes.

Hinata looked at her hands and looked up again. She climbed out of her seat as quietly as she could, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He froze.

Her heart was ready to pop out of her chest. What was she doing? She was being to bold for her liking, but at the same time…it felt right. "Shino….I" That's what it was...this feeling, it was natural. It's why she always felt at ease and want to be in Shino's company more than her other teammate's.

Shino twisted in her arms so he could face her. He raised an eyebrow.

She looked away and bit her lip cutely. _**What should I do? How can I tell him everything I'm feeling right now?**_

"Hinata?"

She shuddered. Her name sounded perfect coming from him.

"Hinata?" he repeated with a bit more worry.

She looked up at him. "Shino, I, will you take off your glasses?"

He looked surprised, but did what he was told.

Hinata's eyes widened. Without her knowledge her hands found their way to his undercoat and unclasped the only two clasps he had. She cocked her head to one side before her eyes began to water.

His eyes where beautiful, so pure; angelic even. And with his face unmasked, he looked so righteous and beautiful. Her mind swirled with everything she had ever felt throughout her life. She closed her eyes and leaned towards his soft lips.

**_O.o.0.O.o.0.O_**

"Hinata?"

The small girl stopped getting closer and opened her eyes.

"Hinata….I love you." He was starting to lose control of his emotions and his bugs. "Hinata…I will only kiss you if you feel the same way." A few kikaichuu crawled out from his coat and onto Hinata's hand that mysteriously laid on his neck.

She looked at him; streaks of cried tears ran down the side of her face. She bit her lip. _**I dunno if I love him that way. What should I do? **_She felt him move away from her. _**No…please don't leave me though. **_

Shino re-clasped his coat and placed his glasses back on. _**It was too much to hope for. I'm such a fool. **_"Are you done eating?"

It took Hinata a moment to register what he was asking her. "Hai" she said weakly.

He nodded and began to clear the table.

Hinata looked at the floor shamefully. _**Love….what is love? **_

_**Love is when you purposefully piss off your lover because it amuses you to no end. It's when you feel uncomfortable talking about things, but feel like you have to because if you don't, you feel like the loser. It's the one person who can make you feel a hundred different things all at once, all the time. When you smile like a fool at anything that reminds you of something they did or said and makes you laugh randomly only to receive odd stares from people. It's being in a constant state of satisfaction even if you can't see them all the time; it's knowing they are yours. That is true love. **_

Hinata didn't know where she read it, or heard it, but it sounded exactly how she felt whenever she was around Shino. In her minds eye, images flashed, emotions she had felt then. _**I am in love with him! **_She knew what to do now. She watched him with her purple eyes. _**Wait! **_"Wait" She said it with a little too much force.

Shino turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Shino, I love you!"

Shino shook his head. "You decided that too late. I will give you a week to maul over it."

She felt horrible, yet there was no way for her to argue. He was right, as always. She nodded.

"Next Friday, over dinner?"

"Hai"

**_o.O.0.o.O.0.o_**

It looked like a very expensive restaurant. "S-s-shino, are you sure?"

He nodded. "You're my teammate and my friend." _**Perhaps my fiancée by the end of tonight….**_

"S-s-should we have dressed u-u-up a little bit more?"

Shino smirked. "If we did you would be considered a geisha." He looked down at her. She wore a light blue, silk kimono with cherry blossoms and lunar moths sown into as the design. "You're beautiful" He offered out his arm, which she gladly took.

Hinata smiled shyly. "Y-y-you look handsome too…." She almost squeaked it out. He wore all black, but he exposed his face. Blue flowers with Kikai beetles on or around them were sown in as his design. _**If only he would take off his glasses…..**_She pouted beside him.

He chuckled at her. "If you give the right answer…." He moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Hinata turned bright red with a look of shock.

Shino rolled his eyes and blushed. "That wasn't what I meant."

"You're cute when you blush." She didn't realize she said that out loud.

"I think you're adorable every time I see you."

She was red as a tomato now.

They were shown to there seat's and given menu's. They ordered. They laughed and became closer to each other then ever, and after they shared their dessert; Shino asked for a dance.

After a few well learned dance routines, the Marengo, the Waltz, as all honorable and powerful clan heirs had to know, a sweet slow song erupted from the speakers. "Shino I-i-i-I…."

"Hinata, I will always be here for you." He took his glasses off and placed them in his pocket. "No matter what, I will come to your aid."

Hinata smiled boldly. "I love you, and _I_ will a-a-always be there for you." She watched his face turn from one emotion to the other. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He brought her closer to him and swung her around in the air. She giggled and then was dipped, only to be kissed passionately. She melted into him and the way he made her feel. She _WAS _worth something after all.

* * *

**R&R??**

**Shino:...i'm angelic?**

**...have a problem?**

**Shino: no i kind of agree with that. **

**good then we are on the same page? **

**Shino: doesn't mean i think me dating Hinata is a good thing...**

**Loser! u guys are perfect.**


End file.
